


Safety

by DMM



Series: Station 442 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But there's no smut lol, Fuccin' I dunno, M/M, Mentions of Death, Theyre fuck buddies and then they are just friends, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: ((This is from a roleplay group, more information on the group in the notes at the end))Hal liked their routine, not only because it included sex, but just the fact that they had a routine comforted him. He knew what to expect (more or less) and he had to admit it made him feel safe.Not to say that, he hasn't been feeling safe recently but...Well, he hasn't been feeling safe recently.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that Hal is a robot, Leo is not.

Hal sits on Leonardo's couch, an occurrence that had become quite common in the last few weeks. He sits, staring at his feet until Leo walks out with a glass of wine, part of their routine. Hal  _ liked _ their routine, not only because it included sex, but just the fact that they had a routine comforted him. He knew what to expect (more or less) and he had to admit it made him feel safe.

 

**Not** to say that, he  _ hasn't _ been feeling safe recently but...Well, he hasn't been feeling safe recently. He sips at the wine a little and honestly isn't that surprised when Leo puts a hand on his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, questioning. Hal almost considers lying, and continuing with their night per-the routine, but instead he pulls his legs up onto the couch and leans against the only person who can carry him “I uh, don't think I'm up for sex tonight.” He says quietly

 

Leo nods and wraps an arm around his shoulders “F’gur’d,” Hal can feel Leo watching him for a moment before the merc speaks again “y’u g’nna t’lk 'bout it?” Hal hesitates and leo raises an eyebrow, for as long as he’s known him, Hal has never quite shut up. 

 

After a few moments Hal takes another sip of wine, hunching in on himself a bit “It's dumb. I'm fine,” Leo rolls his eyes and Hal scoffs “Okay, no I'm not fine. I don't feel safe in my own ship for dumbass reasons because I'm a dumbass, in other news no one is actually surprised. More at six.” Leo glances at his watch, it reads 10:37.

 

Hal stays quiet for a few more minutes, sipping at his wine and staring at his feet. After a good 10 minutes of quiet, just as Leo feared Hal had gone mute, the robot takes an exaggerated breath before starting his rant.

 

“Last week we were attacked by pirates while we were carrying the official representatives of earth to Liadultra. it was not fun.” He paused “There are only about six of us on a normal day, with the representatives and their bodyguards it was twelve. The pirates had  _ twenty _ crew members that boarded our ship, and those were only the ones that we saw, they cut the security feed,” he's moved away from Leo, and set his feet back on the floor, his drink forgotten “Nobody on our side died, but I know for a fact the mechanic killed a coleo, the captain probably killed a few-  _ man I feel like I'm the only person who hasn't killed somebody _ .” he runs a hand through his dreads “Not to like, shit on you or anything. I don't know what's bothering me like I said I'm a dumbass.” Hal sighs, his fans whirring, he swishes the wine in his glass around while Leo waits for him to continue “I mean, I  _ do _ know what's bothering me, it's the fact that I'm stuck inside a tin can with at least three people who have killed someone 'just because’. I  _ guess _ they could say that they did it out of self defense or some crap, but it's not like the pirates ever actually kill anyone! They like to take hostages more often than not because they can get money out of it and there are marginally less political issues. And  _ everybody knows that _ !” He throws his hands into the air “If you can  _ kill _ somebody then chances are you can  _ knock them out _ . I'm uncomfortable working with people who I know  _ chose _ to murder someone.” He turned to leo “I guess a mercenary is a bit different because it's your  _ job _ . I guess. I don't know” he puts his face in his hands “My point is, you're okay, I feel safe here. I do  _ not _ feel safe on the Gunnen.” 

 

Leo spends a few seconds just staring at him, then shrugs in a  _ ’what I'm about to tell you should've been obvious’ _ way “G’t 'nother j’b”

 

Hal scoffs “I've considered it. And I could get a good job in customer service but I don't have the money to pay for a place to live,” he elaborates when Leo shoots him a confused glare “The Gunnen provides living arrangements whenever we stop on planet or at a station. Part of the reason why I took the job, and now I'm  _ really _ regretting it. It'll take me another month to save up to grab an apartment in sector three. If I'm lucky I won't have a panic attack in that timespan” They both spend a moment sitting in silence, and Hal finishes his wine.

 

Leo puts a hand on his shoulder “That sucks. I'm sorry” Hal blinked at Leo and gave him a wry smile.

 

“Not your problem dude. I kinda unloaded on you a bit, let's just- uh, put on a movie or some shit. I don't feel like going back to the hotel”

 

A half hour later Hal had fallen asleep on the couch, having been idle for too long. Leo leaves him there.

 

\--

((As Hal is waking up the next morning he realizes two things, the first is that breakfast is being made, and the second is that Chase was looking for a roommate.

He quietly thanks whatever deity is listening for giving him great friends.)) 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the longest thing I've literally ever written.  
> In one sitting
> 
> Also critique is always welcome


End file.
